


5 seconds

by kannuki_neru



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just impossible that anyone should inhale someone like he did, then look closer and tumble down to crack his skull open.</p>
<p>(Although it’s probably the heart that suffers from the impact).</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 seconds

.y a veces siento compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón  
[and sometimes I pity this crazy, blind and crazy heart]

 

 

No one ever knew how to fall like he did. Yunho, the master of falling.

He is sure that at least ninety percent of people experienced a love like this, but then again his own voice keeps correcting it. Not because he wants to feel superior, because he is proud to have felt more than others. It’s just impossible that anyone should inhale someone like he did, then look closer and tumble down to crack his skull open.

(Although it’s probably the heart that suffers from the impact). 

Yunho is rational and believes that for everyone there are a few number-one-loves. It’d be too unfair if there were just one meeting, one growing up and blooming. Because everyone would wilt away when they lost it and people lose each other quite often.

He learns to hope for a better future, for moving on. It’s a hard lesson and he tends to forget all of it when he sees a smile. Jaejoong’s smiles are for happiness, they are a bit too bright and just how they should be.

Yunho likes Jaejoong’s mouth and imagines how it’d taste. He has five seconds to daydream since after that there’s no upwards curving of his lips and Yunho has to stop feeling like he’s the one being smiled at with love.

Yunho always counts the time between sunrise and total eclipse and one day he might just go blind from the constant switching. Even if he did, there’d still be too many senses left to feel Jaejoong with. 

But he hopes, because surely there is another one waiting for him somewhere.

With time he learns a new lesson and it’s even harder than the previous one.

All people he deems fine to fall for turn out to have Jaejoong in their smiles. 

Surely there can’t be one and only love in his lifetime so for now he keeps counting the people and the seconds between the world going dark and bright.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

lyrics from the first line belong to Alejandro Sanz.

 

17th March, 2010


End file.
